


Going Haywire

by flowersforgraves



Category: Campaign (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Texting, accidental arousal, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/flowersforgraves
Summary: In retrospect, Zero probably should’ve started this text conversation with something other than “AAVA HELP.”or, Blue makes some adjustments. Zero gets more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Aava Arek & Zero, Blue/Zero (Campaign Podcast)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	Going Haywire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Masu_Trout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masu_Trout/gifts).



In retrospect, Zero probably should’ve started this text conversation with something other than “AAVA HELP.”

She knocks at his door in the middle of Blue’s inspection, which is… worse. “Zero?” she calls out.

“Ye-es?” Zero hears his own voice sounding strangled, which doesn’t really help his case that everything’s fine.

Blue turns his concentrated frown on the door. “Aava? What are you doing here?”

Zero can hear the incredulity in her voice, and he feels his face burn with embarrassment under the helmet as she replies, “Zero texted me? What are _you_ doing here?”

“Everything’s fine Aava! I’ll talk to you as soon as Blue’s done f-fixing my arm,” Zero calls. He’s pretty proud of how steady his voice is, with only the one hiccup. Surreptitiously, he sends her another text through his helmet.

[text: zero: HE HAS TO KNOW HES ZAPPING MY KRIFFIN SEX BRAIN ZONE RIGHT]

[text: zero: HE CANT JUST BE DOING IT ACCIDENTALLY???? HELP]

Aava’s icon blinks up at him accusingly.

[text: aava: LMAO]

Before Zero can accuse her of abandoning him, Blue touches two of the loose wires together. Zero’s brain shorts out, a wave of arousal sweeping over him. “Anakin Skywalker, Blue, warn a guy first, will you?” He still sounds strained, voice pitched too high for his normal register, and he has to shift to hide his arousal from Blue.

“Warn you about what?” Blue asks, shoving his glasses further up his nose. “I told you I was making some adjustments to the arm, what more do you want?”

Zero swallows hard as Blue’s fingers gently brush over the socket where his prosthetic plugs into his organic body. The skin is sensitive around the area, and it’s taking all of his considerable self control – the self control he usually uses for, like, not sneezing when he’s staking out a place to assassinate a guy for Blue – to not make some extremely embarrassing noises.

“Zero, your heart rate is going haywire,” Blue says, and Zero is in _hell_.

A notification pops up in his periphery.

[text: aava: ;)]

Blue presses a little harder on the socket, and manipulates something on Zero’s prosthetic, and _Anakin kriffing Skywalker_ , that’s _hot_. Zero almost whines, swallowing the pathetic little noises his throat is trying to make.

He realizes too late that Blue is waiting for him to answer. He doesn’t trust his voice, so he just shakes his head, which, maybe, is the wrong way to go, because Blue stops doing that thing with the wires and starts getting very close to Zero’s face.

“Zero? Are you okay?” Blue looks genuinely concerned, and Zero hates that he wants to reach out and tug him in, wants to rest his forehead against Blue’s, wants to simulate a kiss in the best way he knows how without removing the helmet.

“I’m fine,” he manages through gritted teeth. And then Blue grabs him by the chin, and Zero can’t suppress the aroused gasp. “Kriff,” he breathes.

Blue stares intently at him, like he can stare through the helmet and into Zero’s organic eyes. “You don’t sound fine,” he says, and this is the literal worst time for Blue to start getting observant. Zero must have done something heinous recently, to be getting this shit now, but he can’t think of anything worse than usual.

“Look,” Zero says, and he _cannot_ believe he’s going to give Blue a sex talk, but this is his kriffing life now, so he might as well go for it. “Sometimes, when nerves get stimulated, the neural impulses get redirected to unexpected places.” That’s just about as tactful as he can manage, with his brain mostly bluescreened out from arousal and Blue’s cute furrowed brow inches from his helmet. He’s exhibiting admirable self-control, if he says so himself.

Blue’s eyes widen immediately. “Oh, kriff, Zero, you should have said something if I was hurting you –”

“No,” Zero says, “you’re not hurting me. You’re, uh, really not hurting me.”

The frown returns.

He musters the last reserves of patience at his disposal. “Blue, you’re stimulating the pleasure center of my brain.”

Yep. Hell is real, and it is Minister Kriffing Blue blushing fiery red, ears burning with embarrassment, and Zero doesn’t trust himself to put a hand on Blue’s shoulder. “So, uh,” he starts. “Do you want to, you know, just plug the arm back in and wait for this to… go away?”

Blue’s eyes are wide, and Zero can’t look away. Then something in his jaw sets, and Zero barely has time to regret everything before Blue’s hands are behind his head, fumbling with the clasps on Zero’s helmet, and Blue presses tiny gentle kisses to where Zero’s forehead should be. “Zero,” he says, voice low.

“Blue!” Zero doesn’t know how to react, stumbling almost comically over his words. “I – okay, so this is good, like, really good, but I really want to do this with you maybe later when I have a second working hand?” His voice pitches up again, which really sort of undermines the certainty of the statement.

Blue stumbles back slightly. “Oh. Yes. Right. Well, about that,” he says, straightening his shirt and sitting back down like he hadn’t just aborted a makeout session (that Zero really kriffing wants to have, now, damnit), “I think maybe this modification I was making isn’t going to work.”

Zero uses his organic hand to cover his face. “So are you gonna put it back?” he asks.

“Probably,” Blue says absently, already reabsorbed in the work. “But – oh, wait, I could just…”

“Please remember that I’m still attached to this arm, Blue,” Zero says, and then has to bite down on a moan when Blue touches something else on the hand. “ _Kriff_. And I’m going to need to take a break sooner or later.”

Blue tugs on a wire, and Zero’s vision nearly whites out as his arousal spikes. “ _Blue_ ,” he whines, and then Blue snaps the arm back into place, and practically jumps into Zero’s lap, and then Zero finally gives into the urge to pull him in close.

Right before he deactivates his comm, he gets one more message from Aava.

[text: aava: that enough help? ;)]


End file.
